


close quarters

by sorrow_key



Category: Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrow_key/pseuds/sorrow_key
Summary: "Got room for one more?"
Relationships: Amber/Jek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Rote Ladies Big Bang 2020





	close quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Tumblr

"Thought I'd find you here!" Jek raises an eyebrow, arms crossed over the edges of the crow's nest. "Got room for one more?"

Amber, knees drawn up to her chest on the other side, smiles at her.

"Haven't you grown tired of having me in your quarters yet?"

"Not just yet." Jek winks. "Unless you'd rather have an appointment with your solitude right now." Jek's fingers play along the ridges of the nest as she throws her head back, teasing and genuinely assessing her friend. "What was it you called it - as precious as salt?"

Amber gives her a considering look that's neither amused nor annoyed. Jek cocks her head. She's always enjoyed affectionate prodding, but there's no one whose reactions she relishes quite like Amber's. 

"I do like my solitude," she says, rising languidly to pull Jek in, mouth curling in a subtly intense smile. "But right now, I'd rather be with you."

"Then who am I to deny you, mistress?" Jek murmurs, pressing Amber back to the bottom of the nest and meeting her smiling lips with her own.


End file.
